Email
by PicturedArtist
Summary: Kagome runs away and seals her life off from the fudal era. But what happens when she starts school again?
1. Tearful Goodbye

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Summary---Kagome and Inuyasha fight and Kagome returns to the future forever...What happens if they meet up in High School? Find out in E-mail.

E-Mail Chapter 1 Tearful Good-Bye

"That's it Inuyasha its always Kikyo this and Kikyo that and blah, blah, blah. You better be happy with your choice Inuyasha!Because this is the last straw!" Kagome stood there yelling. Inuyasha opened his mouth but closes it. He never wins a fight no matter how much he argues. Inuyasha looks down in shame.

"But Kagome I was just..." Inuyasha said. He tried explaining what was happening between him and Kikyo.

Flasback

"Kikyo, Kagome is who I want to be with, not you. We need to go our seperate ways." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo off of him.

"But Inuyasha you promised me." Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's. Inuyasha saw hurt and wanting. Kikyo saw hatred...for her. "Inuyasha please...love me..."

Meanwhile

Kagome comes looking for Inuyasha she stands behind a tree and spies on him. A second after she came, Kikyo pressed her lips against Inuyasha's. Kagome ran away;not wanting to look back before Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off.

"Kikyo I don't feel like that towards you anymore." Inuyasha ran back to the village. When he came up to Kaede's house Sango steps out.

"Inuyasha where were you? Kagome looks like she's mad." Inuyasha ignores Sango and looks for Kagome. He ended up finding her sitting on the well.

End Flashback

"Fine go home I never want to speak of you again!" Inuyasha burst out in the meanest way possible. Tears burst out of Kagome. Kagome said nothing but her tears said everything. She took his word and left.

"Inuyasha did you have to say THAT? Now Lady Kagome won't come back." Miroku asked. Inuyasha gasped. "You think she'll be gone forever?" Silence was amoung the group.

"I have to go and fix this! Be back whenever." Inuyasha ran towards the well and jumped in. Still the same vines, same wood, same flowers. He didn't leave his time. He was still in the Fudal Era.

On the other side of the well.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha but you shall never pass...Neither will I...For I dont belong there." Kagome placed the last of her wards on the well. Kagome made the wards by herself. It has Japanese writing and one of the prayer beads of Inuyasha's necklace. She asked Kaede to give her any of the extras she had. Kagome ran up the stairs of the well house, dried her tears, and put the door wards on the door. " And the final touch to the door wards is a piece of a person's belongings." Kagome picked a hair from her head and then pulled out a bead from Inuyasha's necklace from her pocket.

"Never again...we never meet." A new tear peaked at her eye. Kagome ran up to her room and pulled out her laptop. Kagome knew everyone's reincarnation. Sango's is Jenna , Miroku is Jack, Shippo is Shippo.Shippo is a demon remember so he lasted the 500 years like the were decades. She even told them about their life in the past. Kagome didn't know anything about Inuyasha In the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Email

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 2 E-mail

ShardDetector- Hey Jenna! What up?

Demon+Slayer-oh hey Kags. Nothing much. So have you gotten any new news about my life in Fudal Japan?

ShardDetector- I just said my good-byes to everyone. Sango, meaning you were crying. Oh Shippo just got on I'll invite him in the chat.

Littleun-Hey Kagome I missed you so much!

ShardDetector- Shippo I just left.

Littleun- Hello 500 years ring a bell?

ShardDetector-Shippo Can I ask you a question?

Littleun- yah sure Kags

ShardDetector- what happened to Inuyasha?

Demon+Slayer- I bet she's blushing

ShardDetector-Am not!

Littleun-Uh Kagome everyone knows you love Inuyasha. The only one who doesn't is he.

ShardDetector-Well maybe but where is he!

Littleun-my house

ShardDetector-May I talk to him?

Littleun-Why?

ShardDetector-Just can I?

Littleun-Hold on.

Littleun signed off at 4:53p.m.

DogBoy signed on at 4:56p.m.

DogBoy-Demon+Slayer, Who is ShardDetector?

ShardDetector-Your worst nightmare.

ShardDetector is using microphone.

ShardDetector-SIT BOY!

DogBoy-Kagome?

ShardDetector- In the flesh

DogBoy-Why did you seal up the well, so I cant get through?

ShardDetector-And I quote "Fine go home I never want to speak of you again." End quote

Perverted has signed on at 5:15 p.m.

Perverted-Kagome why are you talking to DogBoy? I thought you wanted to stay with him in the Fudal Era.

ShardDetector-I'll kick your ass Jack!

Perverted- Ok, ok just calm down DogBoy-…Huh!

ShardDetector- as I was saying DogBoy I sealed the well for a very good reason.

DogBoy- did you see me with Kikyo 500 years ago?

ShardDetector-No! But I bet you were happy with your choice!

DogBoy-well I was breaking up with her. She kissed me not the other way around. By the way take a look at the Gonshikybou…The god tree.

ShardDetector has signed off at 6:00p.m.

DogBoy- well Jenna I'm leaving sees you.

Demon+Slayer- me too…bye.

DogBoy signed off at 6:15p.m.

Demon+Slayer signed off at 6:16p.m.

Perverted-well Shippo it's just you and me now…

Littleun-Jenna…Inuyasha… don't leave me!

Littleun signed off at 6:20p.m.

Perverted-well that hurts

Perverted signed off at 6:23p.m.

Kagome looked at the tree. In a heart where an arrow hanged Inuyasha was the words…I'm Sorry Kagome… carved in wood.

"First day of High school tomorrow." Kagome said as a tear slid down her cheek 


	3. To be with again

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 3 To Be With You Again

"I should fix the past." Kagome ran towards the well house. When she was an only centimeter away the barrier to keep Inuyasha in and Kagome out activated. "No! I want to get to him." Streams of tears ran down Kagome's face. "I need to see Inuyasha!" But the barrier held strong. "Nooooo!" Kagome fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. "Kagome? What is the matter?" Kagome turned her head around vigorously.

"Oh Jenna!" Kagome threw her arms around Jenna and balled her eyes out, till there was no tears to cry. "I…I…I sealed up the well from both of us! And that means I can't remove the sutras and fix this whole mess." Jenna walked up to the well house and looked at the sutras, One prayer bead and one strand of hair. "If you remove the sutras Jenna the power will be forever. One of us either Inuyasha or I has to do it. But the barrier it is too strong!" Kagome shooked her head. Kagome wiped her face of the tears and walked to the god tree. Kagome pricked her finger to make it bleed. Then she took the blood and put in a heart, its ok Inuyasha.

Kagome went to her laptop and typed, To DogBoy, I had fun while it lasted in Fudal Japan…A lot of fun. I didn't mean to make you mad. If it is ok I would like to be friends.

On the next day was the first day of High School. When Kagome was done first period she bumps into a guy with long white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes. He was wearing ripped jeans and a red Tee shirt. "Oh Inuyasha hi did you get my email?" Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her deeply and passionately. When he broke apart he said "Does that answer your Question?"

Dear readers… This was my dream I just decided to put it on net. Except I was dreaming it were a guy and I. I actually wrote a letter to him asking if we could be friends? I dreamt he answered at school (kissing me of course:), but I'm in middle not high school. If you don't understand that's ok. Neither did I. you don't have to review if you don't want to, I know a lot of people who are sick of people telling other people to review

p.s. I am sorry for it being so short I'll try harder next story 


End file.
